dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goten (SSJJ)
Goten (孫悟天, Son Goten) is a protagonist in the Dragon Ball manga and the animes Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. He is the second and last natural child of the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball series Goku and his wife Chi-Chi, making him a Saiyan and Human hybrid. Goten is Gohan's younger brother, and Trunks' best friend. Appearance In Dragon Ball Advanced; after the temporal energy attached to his body is removed - he is given Goku's Whis Outfit by Whis and his hair becomes longer resembling Barrot's hairstyle. During the 2nd Timespace Tournament Rift; as a 13-year-old - he is now taller as he is a foot shorter than Gohan and has different hair; he has the same number of bangs, however, his hair short like Future Gohan's hairstyle. He wears an orange shirt with dark blue short sleeves, orange pants, dark blue boots similar to his father's turtle hermit outfit, and dark blue wristbands. Unlike Trunks for first two Saga groups, Goten remains wearing the same clothes until the Evil Containment Saga where he changes into an orange unzipped jacket, blue undershirt, blue wrist bands, blue sash, blue stockings and black kung fu shoes. Forms Super Saiyan Goten gains the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan at a very young age, and is the youngest known half-blooded Super Saiyan in the series. Goten uses this transformation throughout Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and a minority in Dragon Ball AF. He achieves the form while training with his mother, and he first transforms onscreen during his training with his older brother, Gohan. Super Saiyan 2 Goten like Trunks achieved this form off screen, this is his main transformation and uses against most enemies. Super Saiyan 3 As with above, Goten achieved this form off-page after Trunks, his powers increase substantially, he stops usiing it after achieving Super Saiyan 4. Super Saiyan 4 This form is achieved by Goten off-page after achieving the Golden Great Ape state and being calmed down by Trunks. This is the first and only form Goten achieves before Trunks. Saiyan beyond God Directly after being killed by Intern; Whis took Goten to have an accelerated training as a request from Bulma, and manages to master form. While in this form. Fusions Gotenks Perhaps one of Gotenks most notable transformations. He and Trunks becomes Gotenks, and has power equal to the similarity in their power level. Troten A hypothetical potara fusion between Trunks, and Goten. Goten thought of using Potara during the Karma Group, however this fusion is never carried out. Techniques *'Kamehameha' **'Super Kamehameha' **'5x Kamehameha' **'Burst Kamehameha' **'Kamekameha' **'Super Kamekameha' *'Flight' *'Ki Blast' *'Ki Sense' *'Hyper Senitivity' - Taught Goten by Android 18, whom also adopted this ability. By concentrating his mind, Goten can sense the very changes in the air and sound, which allows him to detect even the stealthiest opponents. This ability can be nullified with loud noises. *'Godly Ki' Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:Goten